End Of The Innocence
by hefalump
Summary: She needed to time to stop. She needed the space to think. And Neverland was just the perfect sanctuary. Songfic to end of the innocence
1. Happily ever after?

**End of the Innocence**

**Chapter 1: **Happily Ever After?

_Remember when the days were long  
And rolled beneath a deep blue skyDidn't have a care in the world__  
With mommy and daddy standin' by__  
But "happily ever after" failsAnd we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers dwell on the small details__  
Since daddy had to fly_

Standing beside a grave was a girl, her name was Sara. Tears were gushing down her flushed cheeks and standing beside her was a woman. The woman hugged her daughter sympathetically. Shaking uncontrollably Sara put a single flower on top of the grave and snuggled back into her mother's warm embrace. Sara's father had died in a plane crash some weeks before in the northern territory of Australia. He had been flying over there from England for a business trip. Unfortunately he never made it. An unexpected storm had hit the northern territory and they were trapped in it. The plane crashed into the bush and was found the next day. No one had survived. Sara's dads' body had not been found and so, lying beneath the head stone was nothing but an empty coffin.

From that day on Sara spent most of her time in her bedroom looking at all the photo albums. She was looking at one photo of her dad in particular. They had been on a fishing trip together and her dad was smiling cheerfully as he tried to bait up a fishing hook. It was one of the more, happier pictures of her dad. It was more relaxed and 'dad' like. Every other photo she looked at seemed forced as it was for business. Her dad worked as a salesman. Selling merchandise around the world. So he travelled to many different countries, specking at seminars to convince the company to sponsor in his product. His job didn't run to badly and paid for the house and Saras' school. But now that he was gone, her mum wasn't too sure what was going to happen. The house would most likely have to be sold and Sara would have to move schools. But at the moment nothing of that sort really mattered to Sara, all she wanted was her dad back. It seemed different without her dad there. He'd always go on long trips to other places but she'd always know he was going to come home. And now that he was gone forever, Sara felt very empty. Like part of her was missing. She'd seemed to be in a constant daze. As if none of this was real, That she'd wake up at any moment and her mother would be talking on the phone to her father. Saying that he had arrived in Sydney safe and sound. Sara wanted to be alone in this constant daze, to feel that everything in her life was normal, but her mother called her from down stairs.

"Sara, everything alright?"

Sara replied dreamily "Yes mum."

Sara hadn't been going to school since the night they'd had that fatal call from the police.

"Mrs Day?" The police officer said importantly

"Yes, Who is specking" Sara's mothered answered

"My name is Officer Zerk, I'm sorry to inform you that your husbands plane has disappeared from radar and feared to have crashed up in the northern part of Australia."

Mrs Day did not reply. She stood there stunned with shock. The receiver held loosely in her shaking hands.

The officer cleared his throat and kept going "Though there is no information to identify this statement we thought you should know."

Still Mrs Day did not reply just stood there.

"That is all, Have a nice evening." The police officer hung up.

How could anyone be told to have a nice evening when they'd just found out that their husband was missing. Sara's mum had been quite that day and not spoken a word of the phone call until the next morning when there was another.

"Hello, is this Mrs Day?" Officer Zerks voice echoed through the phone.

This time it was not Sara's mum who answered the phone, but Sara.

"No this is Sara, her daughter shall I get her for you."

"Yes please"

Sara handed the phone over to her mum and hung around trying to listen into the conversation.

She had heard low mumbles but no clear words. Then unexpectedly her mother broke into tears. Sara was shocked and stood there paralysed with confusion.

"Thank you" Mrs Day said softly through sobs and hung up. Mrs Day walked over to the sofa and plonked herself upon it. Still weeping she motioned for Sara to sit opposite her.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Sara asked concerned

Mrs Day cleared her throat and brushed tears from her eyes. "Your father was in a plane crash yesterday afternoon, they've found the plane, no one survived."


	2. With out death

**End Of The Innocence**

**Chapter 2:** Without death

_But I know a place where we can go_  
_That's still untouched by men  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
And the tall grass wave in the wind  
You can lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defence  
But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence_

Sara sobbed continuously over the past few days wishing things would change. That she didn't have to live through such pain. Sara was sitting beside the window staring out at the heavens talking to her dad in her mind. When something played across her vision. A dark shadow flew through the sky and she followed it with her eyes watching it land a little way off. She wondered what it was. It was too big to be a bird and too small to be a plane. She had the tinniest interest to go investigate but thought other wise and continued talking to her dad. It started to get late and the stars positions had moved across the sky. Sara's eyes were droopy with wiriness and before she knew it she was asleep on the floor.

When she awoke sometime later her room was dark and silent. She could tell her mother had gone to bed because there was no light seeping from under the crack beneath her door. She weaved her way drunkenly through the mess on her floor to her bed. But before she could get there a hand shot out and pushed against her shoulder. Preventing her from moving forwards. She would have screamed if it weren't for another hand that was covering her mouth. Sara wriggled herself free from the hands and was about to scream when the person spoke. It wasn't a husky voice of an older man like she'd imagine but a sweet innocent voice of a boy.

"Please don't scream." He pleaded innocently

Sara couldn't scream even if she wanted to. She seemed entranced by his voice. Even the thought of screaming felt like a crime against him.

"I know a place where we can go, where death doesn't exist."

Now it wasn't only the voice that was hypnotising her, but also the offer. "Where?" She heard herself saying eagerly.

"I can take you there if you like," He said in that same hypnotising tone

"Please do." Sara was excited beyond belief. She didn't have to know this boy to be able to trust him. She felt her body tingle as glowing dust was sprinkled over her. It was lodged in her hair and on her cloths, and made them sparkle like stars.

"Now give me your hand,"

Sara obeyed and held out her hand. She felt the warm touch of his hand slide into hers. It made her tingle all over with excitement.

"Now think of something happy." His voice whispered into her ear.

She immediately thought of that photo. The way her father looked so cheerful. And had his pearly white, straight teeth showing. Her feet left the ground but she didn't notice all she noticed was the buzzing of the wind in her ear as she flew over houses and up into the sky.

The grass tickled her bare feet as she landed elegantly upon it. She hadn't let go of the boys' hand the whole trip for fear that she would fall. She had discovered that his name was Peter and that he lived in Neverland with the fairies. To Sara all of it felt real; she could see it all reflecting in his eyes and knew by his voice that he was not lying. They lay in the long grass staring at the bright midday sky. Neverland was a little island. It's where abouts are impossible to find because it is hidden behind a star ' second to the right and straight on till morning' Peter had told her. As Sara had past through the gateway of the galaxy she had felt a sensation run through her body. Something she had never felt before. It was entire bliss, and she felt as if she never had to worry again. The sun was bright and friendly and shone happily upon them. They lay on a grassy clearing upon a small hill that was surrounded by forest. If it weren't for flying it would possibly take a day to get up there through all the thickets. It was relaxing to just play with the grass and make shapes out of the skies, and to Sara it was the happiest she had felt for weeks.


	3. Poisoned Fairy Tales

**End Of The Innocence**

**Chapter 3: **Poisoned Fairy Tales

_O' beautiful, for spacious skies_  
_But now those skies are threatening  
They're beating plowshares into swords  
For this tired old man that we elected king  
Armchair warriors often fail  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers clean up all details  
Since daddy had to lie_

Sara lost track of time as she stayed longer and longer on the island. She couldn't remember how many moons had past and didn't even stop to think that her mother might be missing her. In fact she had almost completely forgotten she even had a mother and was starting to believe that she'd lived on the island her whole life. On this particular day of much importance, it seemed like nothing more than ordinary, but no day in Neverland could ever be ordinary. Peter and Sara had picked a fight with the pirates. They thought it so much fun to watch them loose. It seemed that every new style of fighting the pirates used, they (Peter and Sara) had already been using it for weeks. But this time the pirates had been prepared, they'd been study Captain James Hooks' diary and all the tactics he had used, which of course Peter had forgotten. They'd studied his mistakes and improved on the plans. All week the pirates had been studying Peter movements, watching him closely in everything thing he did, and now they had the perfect plan which should turn the sky black and Neverland as cold as ice.

All Peters' life he had denied he had emotions of anything remotely complicated. He only accepted cheerfulness, happiness and the occasional anger. But that was it, he did not like anything more. This time there was something else though, something more than what was the simple happy and angry. And the pirates had figured it out.

Sara was swinging her sword aimlessly. The pirate's weren't really putting much heart into killing her, which made the game a lot less interesting. But Peter seemed to be taking it badly, the pirates seemed to be increasingly interested in him, but they didn't have any intention of killing him, there swords where hanging by there sides ready to protect themselves but not kill. The pirates seemed to be singing, saying something in union. It was getting louder and Sara caught snatches of what was being said.

"… Growing… School… Old"

That didn't sound good, Sara thought, but yet Peter would know that it was not true. Sara had let her guard down to long to listen and the pirates had leapt upon her. She did not struggle hard because her mind was else where.

What were they talking about, none of that would concern Peter. They dragged her towards the circle of pirates that had encircled Peter. More words of the song reached her ears.

"…Love… Forgotten…Dead…"

Death, Sara remembered that word. A word she had not heard for what seemed like a century. An imaged flashed through her mind, She remembered a grave, and her mother. Her mother she suddenly wondered. How was she, what he she been doing all this time. She felt instantly guilty for leaving her. How naive and thoughtless she had been. She was now inside the circle with Peter. He was kneeling on his knees. Hands over his ears trying to block out the pirates' yells. He was shaking his head slowly and mumbling under his breath. It was now that Sara heard what the pirates were saying.

"She will leave you… Just like all the others. She will not stay with you… She does not like you the way you like her."

Sara now saw tears seeping through Peter's eyes, but still did not understand completely. Who was she? Who was this girl they were talking about? Who where the others? Who did not like him they way he liked her?

Only when Peter looked into her eyes did she know the questions to those answers. It was her. She was the girl, she was the one who would not stay. But how did they know that. For all they knew, she could stay. But Sara knew she wouldn't the moment she thought of that. She could not stay in Neverland and let her mum live with out her. All alone with out any family left. Again she felt that pain of guilt. Sara knew one thing that she had to do. She had to get Peter away from the Pirates taunts. She wrestled herself free from the pirates grasps grabbed Peters arm and jumped off into the sky. Thinking of her happiest memory. Her mum.


	4. Grey to Blue

**End Of The Innocence **

**Chapter 4:** Grey to Blue

_But I know a place where we can go_  
_And wash away this sin  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
And the tall grass wave in the wind  
Just lay your head back on the ground  
And let you hair spill all round me  
Offer up your best defence  
But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence_

Sara flew Peter back to the little house they lived in. Once Peters feet had touched the ground he wrenched his hand out of Saras and ran off into the forest. Saras mouth was open in a kind of daze. Her legs felt week and tired and her arms felt like lead. She dropped to the ground her head in her hands and sobbed. Peter did not return that night nor in the morning. Sara moped around the house confused. She didn't know what to do any more. Before she always had endless things to do and never enough time to do it all in, now it seemed that everything on the island had stopped. Grey clouds hung over it as if they were glued to the sky. It was drizzling constantly and low thunder could be heard in the distance. The animals hid in their houses and the ground was muddy. Finally after sitting in the house for hours staring at the wall, Sara decided to return to the grassy ridge where Peter had first taken her. She decided to walk to the hill instead of fly. Her clothes became muddy and wet in seconds and her feet squelched in the mud as she walked in it. She had been mistaken on how long it would take to walk up the hill to the ridge. It only took her about an hour. The thickets weren't as bad as Sara had thought, in fact, they seemed to jump out of the way as she walked by them. Giving her a clear path ahead. The clearing was green and the grass was wet. It didn't worry her though. She lay back onto it and looked up at the grey sky. She felt tears well up in her eyes again but they could have been easily mistaken as raindrops. Sara hadn't been up there for more than a few minutes when a voice broke into the silence.

"The sky's not as interesting any more."

It was Peter, he was standing a little way off staring at her.

"Peter." She said standing up immediately. "I…"

But Peter butted in. "It hasn't been this grey before, or I expect it has but I wouldn't remember it." He didn't sound as cheerful and cocky any more. But dull, like the weather. "I spose you knew what the pirates where talking about."

Sara nodded and started to walk towards him. Peter did not back away but stood where he was. Sara ran towards him and gave his a hug. He was taller than she was. Taller than she remembered him to be.

"You've grown." She told him holding him at arms length.  
"Sara, what the pirates said… What happened…" Peter began speaking quickly.

But Sara put a finger to his lips to silence him. "It's all right Peter. I understand."

"You do?"

She smiled and kissed him softly.

Peter smiled back at her and the sky started to turn back into its normal bright blue self.


	5. Before Goodbye

End Of The Innocence Chapter 5: Before Goodbye 

_Who knows how long this will last  
No we've come so far, so fast  
But, somewhere back there in the dust  
That same small town in each of us  
I need to remember this  
So baby give me just one kiss  
And let me take a long last look  
Before we say goodbye_

Nobody ever stayed long in Neverland. Its something Peter had to come to terms with if he wanted to stay forever young.

Sara decided to leave. She knew she had to, same as Peter. Sara had a mother, a mother who missed her and needed her dearly. Peter knew that, he'd been back there, watched her from outside the house. That was why he had grown taller. Sara had talked about feeling guilty for leaving her mum at such a time. She stayed in Neverland just a few more days but reminded herself not to forget. She would have gone back sooner, but Peter also needed her. Needed her company and reassurance that it was for the best. They flew back to Sara's house. It was different than what she had remembered. Lots of things had changed. It was ageing and the paint had started to peel. Even the streets had changed. How long had she been away? Peter first took her to the house. But the lights where off and it looked disserted.

"Where is she?" Sara asked peering through the window

"She moved." Peter grabbed her hand "Come on, I'll take you there."

The new house was smaller and run down. Weeds where growing and over taking the garden. Sara peered into a window. A lady sat in an armchair, she was much older than Sara remembered but she knew it was her mum.

"How long have I been away?" She asked blinking back tears.

"Almost 5 years,"

Sara turned back to the window. Sara did not think it had been that long. She turned back to Peter.

"I'll miss you." She gave him a hug.

Peter bent down and kissed her.

Sara knocked on the front door…

Even though Peter was alone again, He knew that this was how it was meant to be.

A/N: Aria Elessar: I'm guessing if you've read this far, you'll know what it had to do with Peter Pan. Lol. That first chapter was just an intro chapter.


	6. End Of The Innocence

**End Of The Innocence**

**Chapter 6: End of the Innocence**

_Just lay your head back on the ground  
And let you hair fall all around me_  
_Offer up your best defence_  
_But this is the end  
This is he end of the innocence_

The grass tickled the girl's feet as she landed elegantly upon it. Peter smiled at her wind swept hair and rosy cheeks. They lay down on the over grown grass that rustled in the wind. The clouds moved above them, feeding into shapes of everything imaginable. They were laughing happily as the talked.They talked of innocent things, like what to do, and how lovely everything was.

Next to them, was a stone plark. It was barley visible through all the wild flowers which had grown over it. But Peter knew what it said, he often read the writing engraved upon it, and talked to it, when he felt lonely.

In loving memory of Sara Days.  
Visited Neverland as a sanctuary and  
left for home to look after her mother.  
1998-2003

A/N: sorry, this is only a short chapter. Its only really to summeries. And the chapters were all short because it is a song fic thing. But i'm glade you like them. thanks for the reviewsAria Elessar.

p.s. if u didn't realise, this was the end of the sond, therefore the end of story. Glade u like it though.


End file.
